


猛男辣子鸡——一个关于辣子鸡的沙雕段子

by Victor_Michaelis



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Michaelis/pseuds/Victor_Michaelis
Summary: 为了哄和自己闹别扭的对象兼行政部常务秘书Humphrey开心，Jim打算给他做一顿中餐，然而.....似乎有什么误会出现了......
Relationships: Bernard Woolley/Original Character(s), Frederick "Jumbo" Stewart/Martin Walker, Herbert Attwell/Arnold Robinson, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 2





	猛男辣子鸡——一个关于辣子鸡的沙雕段子

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕！OOC！一个关于辣子鸡的沙雕段子！可能有点黄？反正我没开车！现代智能机时代设定，根据一篇知乎回答写的，侵删。（不过还是希望大家不要到原回答下面打扰答主啦hhhhh）  
> 原回答在这：发生了什么导致你从此再不吃某样食物？ - 彼阿击的回答 - 知乎 https://www.zhihu.com/question/269344536/answer/1266809146

Jim最近有点闹心。  
不知道怎么了，最近大家看他的眼神都怪怪的，尤其是Humpy和Bernard，他亲爱的对象Humpy最近乖得让他忍不住发毛，而Bernard经常用一种敬佩的、看着一位壮士的眼神看着他，就好像他马上就要被踢到上议院或者北爱尔兰再或者被扔到布鲁塞尔再也回不来了一样。而且他问谁谁都不肯和他说，Bernard更是一脸“你自己搞的事你自己不知道？”的表情看着他，然后表情更加复杂了。  
第二天，大家看他的表情就像Bernard一样，越来越复杂，就像他亲爱的Humpy说的长难句一样，不过后者至少还有几率能蒙出来是什么意思。  
Jim Hacker：谢邀，人在行政部，刚下专车，这里的人们最近有点不正常，尤其是文官们，一个个瞅我就好像我要彻底终结政治生涯了一样。  
文官不正常也就算了，毕竟他们最近乖得都不给自己下绊子了，问题是自己的好基友Martin也跟着用那种震惊又敬佩的眼神看着自己这事就吓人了吧！Jim Hacker终于受不了了。  
“不是，你们最近怎么回事？怎么一个个都好像我要去上议院了一样？”Jim在一次大臣私下聚会上悄悄问Martin，他看到别的大臣或者政客的表情也和那些家伙一样，好像他要去上议院了似的。  
Martin闻言眼镜都要被瞪下来了：“你没事！？”  
“什么有事没事的？”  
“你不是为了哄Humphrey都要把屌剁了吗？！”  
“哈？？？？”  
“你没有？？？？”  
“到底怎么回事？”  
“不是说你为了哄你对象Humphrey，要把屌剁了吗？！你可不知道啊，这些大臣们回家可惨了...唉...”  
“不是，怎么回事？？？”  
“Jumbo下班回家就跟我闹脾气，质问我敢不敢剁屌向他证明真心，我都吓傻了，我要是不答应他就闹，我拿刀他又给我拦下来了，不知道他发的什么疯，他从来不这样。后来第二天上班听说十号前一天晚上都闹翻天了，据说内阁秘书Sir Arnold直接拿刀问首相敢不敢为他剁屌，说是那天晚上那叫一个惨啊....”Martin闭上了眼睛摇摇头，仿佛不忍再说下去。  
Jim吓得下巴和眼镜都要一起掉到地上了：“真...剁了...？”  
“当然没有，据说那天晚上一炮泯恩仇了。”Martin吐了一口烟圈，眯着眼睛看向远方，眼神相当空旷，就像被抽走了灵魂的吟游诗人，在血海中的爱情里不羁地游荡。  
Jim差不多反应过来是怎么回事了，然而事情根本不是他们想的那样。  
那天Humphrey为了某项行政命令的事情和他置气，一下午都不和他说话，为了哄好Humphrey，他想起来那句话，“要想抓住一个男人的心，首先应该抓住他的胃。”他决定做一顿Humphrey一直感兴趣的中餐，哄哄他。  
虽然根据实际情况来看，他哄的算是他媳妇就是了。  
他悄咪咪翻了一下午手机，花了一下午时间跟着一位中餐大厨云学习了一番，最终决定选择辣子鸡，虽然他只记住了“宽油”两个字，但是他的脑子觉得他会了。  
毕竟他买不到那个他个人更感兴趣的什么竹鼠。  
当他早早回家，Humpy还在和他置气决定加班没有回来。Jim掏出来他去唐人街买的各种调料，又从冰箱里翻出来鸡肉和辣椒，他觉得回家的Humpy看到他为他做中餐，一定能感动哭了。  
事实上，先哭的差不多算是他。  
当他切完鸡肉和辣椒，他就被辣椒呛得眼圈发红了，雪上加霜的是，一阵尿意袭来，他不得不暂停做饭去卫生间解决一下内急。  
然而他忘了，他的手在抚上命根之前是摸了辣椒的，还是中国人说的什么朝天椒。他不知道，他只知道这玩意超级辣，辣得他一时间觉得他的丁丁丧失了知觉。  
当他颤抖着给自己拉上拉链洗手时，他觉得自己的后半生性福算是毁了。  
毁天灭地的辣侵袭着他最脆弱的地方，让他觉得从小到大陪伴自己不离不弃的大兄弟今天要么是离他出走，要么是彻底爆炸，再或者当场去势。  
他觉得第二种的可能性更大一些。  
为了给自己的大兄弟一线生机，机智如Jim自然想到了好主意。  
他脱了裤子，包括内裤，都自己家了还管那么多干嘛，救鸡要紧。他甩着鸡儿冲到冰箱，找出来冻的冰块，找了个杯子一股脑把冰块全倒进去，然后把大兄弟插了进去，一时间，他觉得他和他的大兄弟还有生的希望。  
可是他还得做饭啊，又不能一手端着杯子一手做饭。他又想到了一个好主意。  
他找出来一根绳子，给自己的兄弟上绑了几个冰块，洗了洗手，继续处理那些奇奇怪怪的植物。  
当他开始把食材扔下锅翻炒时，他忘了，在那遥远的东方，有一种神奇的电器，叫吸油烟机。  
泪，从他这个猛男的脸上流了下来，而他还得接着切点菜，因为他发现自己忘了切姜。  
当厨房冒着热辣的浓烟时，女王的行政事务部大臣，Jim Hacker先生，正在浓烟里涕泗横流地切姜，兄弟上绑着冰块，为了哄自己的媳妇而仍在不懈坚持，还不时颠一下锅。  
你要是说这真的只是为了哄媳妇，我不信；你要说这是一次大型BDSM行为艺术，我信。  
反正，这就是Sir Humphrey Appleby回家开门后看见的场面。  
他的第一反应是，家里着火了？！  
当他定睛一看，发现大事不妙，他的第二个反应是，  
Jim要自宫？！  
反正不论哪个都堪比行政部废部了，Humphrey赶紧冲上去，从背后紧紧抱住Jim，也不生气了（吓得早就忘了这茬了），脸上不知道是感动的还是被呛的眼泪：“Jim....Jim你可千万不要做傻事....我不和你生气了你别这样好不好.....我不生气了....”  
什么傻事？Jim没反应过来，不过Humpy不生气了就好，他赶紧就坡下驴：“乖，不生气了就好，咳，我还得接着做饭，啊嚏！你先去屋里等着吧，咳，这儿...咳....呛......”而Humphrey满脸感动地亲了一下他的脸颊就跑回屋了，随后拿起手机，对着Jim光屁股做饭的背影拍了一张照片，还贴心地在屁股上打了马赛克。随后，他把照片发给了Sir Arnold。  
“Arnold！我今天下午跟他闹别扭，一下午没和他说话，他现在光屁股做饭，上面还绑着冰块！他是不是要干什么傻事啊(＃°Д°)”  
可想而知，当Arnold打开未读消息时，内心是何等的卧槽。  
后来的事情大家就都知道了，各部门常务秘书回家均拿着中国的菜刀逼向自己的大臣：“说！你敢不敢像Jim Hacker那样，把屌剁了证明你爱我！”，最后均以生命的大和谐为结局。而那天晚上，Humphrey为了确认他们俩以后的性福生活还能继续，把自己辣得第二天坐在办公室一整天不敢动弹。  
Arnold更是对Humphrey赞赏有加：“能把大臣驯服到这个地步，可以说是前无古人后无来者了。”  
事情就是这样，Jim回忆着，带着蛋蛋的忧伤，不可言说的部位又回忆起那天的冰火两重天。  
这时，首相走了过来，大家本来就一直偷瞄着Jim的眼睛直接光明正大地看了过来。Herbert拍了拍Jim的肩膀：“想不到啊想不到，Jim你为了哄秘书居然都要把屌剁了，可真是个猛男啊。”而周围的大臣议员们也附和着：“是啊是啊，为了哄媳妇都敢剁掉，堪称白厅街第一猛男了....”  
完了，估计是他们全知道了。Jim绝望地想着，觉得有必要解释一下。  
“不是！你们想多了！不是那么回事！我当时是为了给他做辣子鸡，把鸡辣着了！”  
众人的眼睛瞪得更大了：“你用真鸡做辣子鸡！？屌！”  
从此，白厅街上的历代文官和政客之间都会流传着这么一个传说：曾经有一个大臣，为了哄自己的常务秘书，差点剁了自己的屌，就为了给他做一道家传的一生只能做一次的辣子鸡！  
每每讲到这里，前辈文官总是会对自己的晚辈说：“所以啊，和大臣在一起，一定要看他的魄力，看他敢不敢为你剁鸡，要是敢，那他是真爱你，放心处就好，就是真有魄力，估计政策不好搞。”  
而前辈政客总是会对晚辈议员说：“记住了，能走进这里的男人，必须要有为爱剁屌的勇气，否则你连第一次内阁重组都挺不过去。”  
多年后，新任行政事务部大臣Victor搂着自己的常务秘书，Sir Bernard Woolley，美滋滋地回味着刚才的美妙时光。他刚要抽一根事后烟，Bernard金黄的小脑袋在他胸口蹭了蹭，抬了起来，翻身将手伸向床头柜，翻找着什么。  
难道他还想要？Victor停下了点烟的动作，不禁悄咪咪感叹他的小秘书的精♂力♂旺♂盛。  
Bernard转回身，手里拿着一把看起来有些年头的中国菜刀，笑眯眯地看向Victor，Victor的笑容凝固了。  
何止是笑容啊，他感觉自己浑身的血都要冻住了。他想起来那个传说，那个为爱剁鸡的传说，主角之一就是Bernard的老师。  
“亲爱的，你愿意为我剁了你某个很重要的生殖器官吗？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
惨叫声，回荡在充满了午夜激情的伦敦，带着一句伴着哭腔的“我我我我我愿意！BerberberberBernard！！！！我愿意！！！啊啊啊啊啊！救命啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
各位爱好是男人的姑娘小伙们，当你们有了男朋友时，不妨在这柔情蜜意时，问一句，他要是敢，那就基本上可以托付终生了。  
Fin，by千面鬼（Victor）  
感谢浏览


End file.
